Tu le rejoindras aux Enfers
by Uthunu
Summary: Si Law était une pute, il serait la pute parfaite.


\- Le fils de Joker ? Si j'le connais ? Un peu que j'le connais…

 **…**

C'était un de ces types qui fallait vraiment observer pour comprendre leur potentiel.

Un type pas commun, qui, malgré ses efforts pour s'effacer, se remarquait au premier coup d'œil.

Déjà, il était grand. Plus grand que moi. Il était maigre. Plus que n'importe qui.

Mais bizarrement, si on ajoutait à cela un sourire malicieux pratiquement constant et une démarche féline, on obtenait un putain de cocktail qu'on trouve pas à chaque coin de rue. Un cocktail coûteux.

Coûteux, ouais.

Parce que ce type, c'était un bouche-trou, comme j'aimais appeler les gens de son genre.

Sauf que dans son cas, il était plutôt le trou.

La pute, quoi.

Il parait qu'il était tellement bon que certains se seraient crevés les yeux, prétendant avoir atteint le Nirvana.

D'autres disaient même qu'il était un descendant d'Apollon.

Foutaises.

Il était bien au-dessus d'Apollon, et de loin.

Je dis ça parce que je peux me targuer de l'avoir vu, et sous pas mal d'angles.

Putain, rien que d'y repenser ça me rend dingue.

Un pur hasard, voilà ce qu'avait été notre rencontre.

J'étais tout juste sur le point de poser mes lèvres sur le rebord de mon verre à shots débordant de Romulan Ale –j'aime l'alcool fort-, lorsqu'il est arrivé.

J'aurais jamais pensé le voir un jour dans ce bar minable que je côtoyais beaucoup trop souvent.

Ce type était beau, bordel de merde.

Beau, malgré les larges vêtements qu'il portait, visiblement rapiécés à l'infini.

Beau, malgré ses cheveux de jais mal coiffés. Non, pas coiffés du tout en fait.

Beau, malgré les cernes violacées qui entouraient ses yeux d'un métalliques, ensorcelants.

La Tentation personnifiée.

Il s'était avancé flegmatiquement en direction du comptoir rongé par les mites, ses quelques colliers tintant contre son torse svelte.

Il s'était ensuite assit à côté de moi. J'observais ses doigts fins, persuadé qu'il savait parfaitement s'en servir pour diverses choses.

Il allait commander une boisson, lorsqu'il tourna machinalement son visage vers moi, sûrement dû au fait que mon regard insistait un peu trop sur son corps mat.

Et j'ai vu, dans ses yeux. Le Néant, accompagné d'une once de douleur.

Il m'attirait davantage, _bizarrement_.

Mais je savais que je lui avais tapé dans l'œil, malgré son manque d'expression.

Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas le mec le plus discret au monde, en général.

Nous nous sommes levés, suite à un accord silencieux, abandonnant notre soif de boisson pour en combler une autre, grandissante.

Nous avions donc passé une nuit ensemble.

Sa beauté insolente, ses mouvements lascifs mais emplis de luxure, m'avaient fasciné.

Son corps s'emboitant parfaitement avec le mien, ses hanches roulant contre les miennes avec une volupté délicieuse, m'avaient rendu définitivement accro.

Et sa voix… Seigneur.

Rauque, basse, virant parfois dans les aigus, tremblante au moment de la délivrance.

Il était né pour qu'on lui fasse l'amour.

Il ne méritait pas n'importe qui.

Cela pourrait paraitre vulgaire et ridicule, un espèce de dieu du sexe. Mais soyons francs, c'était ce qu'il incarnait.

La Luxure.

A peine le Soleil pointait le bout de son nez, l'objet de mes tourments avait disparu sans aucune trace, ni rien.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul, frustré.

Je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui.

Il n'était pas qu'un cul, il avait vécu des choses, c'était indéniable.

Il pensait peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué cet éclat de peur luisant dans son regard lorsque je l'avais touché pour la première fois. Mais il se trompait.

Je voulais le revoir. Lui, et ses manières, sa voix, son corps, son âme.

C'était peine perdue.

 **…**

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- On a retrouvé son corps au beau milieu du désert.

\- Mort de faim, soif ?

\- Suicide.

\- Mais qu'il soit mort ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- J'n'en sais trop rien.

\- Tu penses que c'est dommage qu'il soit mort avec cette réputation de catin ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Il est mort. Et tu parles tout seul. Tu sais que tu es fou ?

\- La ferme…

\- Quel était son nom, déjà ?

-…

\- Trafalgar Law. Tu sais, le fils adoptif du roi déchu.

\- …

\- Eh, crétin.

-…

\- Tu le rejoindras aux Enfers, t'en fais pas.

…


End file.
